Bular
Bular '''is the main antagonist of the first half of Dreamworks TV Series '''Trollhunters. He seeks to release his father, Gunmar the lord of the evil Trolls locked up in Darklands as well as to kill all Trollhunters. It is expressed by Ron Perlman 'which also expressed [[Clayface|'Clayface]], [[Killer Croc (The Batman)|'Killer Croc']], Slade and Armaggon. Trollhunters Bular faces the Trollhunters, Kanjigar in the world of humans. After a long battle ending under a bridge, Bular gained the upper hand over him, Kanjigar confesses to be defeated but refuses to give Trollhunter's amulet to Bullar. Kanjigar chooses to commit suicide through the solar rays that are deadly for the trolls, It is then changed into stone and destroyed when it reaches the ground. The sun's rays preventing him from recovering the amulet, Bular leaves the bridge. Later a young human boy named Jim Lake finds the amulet and becomes the new Trollhunters, When Bular learns it he waits for the night to attack the young man who runs away with his best friend Toby Domzalski. Bular and Jim end up fighting after Jim is discovered the power of the amulet but he is no match against the despicable Troll and to flee to the world of trolls or Bular could not enter. The main objective of Bular was always to release his father, with the help of changelings, creatures can transform into human he was able to rebuild the portal but it needed the amullette to make it walk. He sent Strickler, a changeling who pretended to be Jim's teacher to take the amulet better. In the end the portal would finally be opened but it needed the Trollhunter so that the portal opens correctly. When Blinky a good troll searched the portal he was captured by Bular as a bargaining chip. After Jim gave himself up to save his friend, the portal prepared to breathe until the intervention of Jim's friends. Bular entered into a fight with Draal, the son of Kanjigar who wanted to avenge his father. Bular wins the fight and then confronts Aaarrrggghhh the former general of his father giving Jim enough time to retrieve the amulet and destroy the portal. Bular enraged chased Jim to the bridge where he had killed Kanjigar. After a violent fight and despite many swords, Bular managed to catch Jim and hold him at his mercy. im reminded him that without him he could not bring his father back, Bular replied that there would be another Trollhunters and kept taunting him on the fact that he was a weak meat bag and try to grind it almost killed him . Jim managed to break free and drill Bullar into his blank hurting him mortally and he fell into the sun's rays. Petrified he fell into the water of a flood and sank. Trivia * His body disappeared after the end of the flood, which meant he could return. * Bular usually speaks bloodthirsty. Category:Brutes Category:Leader Category:Deceased Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Tyrants Category:Trolls Category:Complete Monster Category:Obsessed Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Sadists Category:Ferals Category:Archenemy Category:Old Villains Category:Provoker Category:Oppressors Category:Power Hungry Category:Fighter Category:Male Category:Hegemony Category:Destroyers Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Arrogant Villains